


Doctor Who: A two-way deal

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fight for a dream, Love, Sex, Ten/Rose - Freeform, Twelve - Clara, dispute, nobody wants to give up, secretly in love, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: It was the most perfect location in all of London if it weren't for that stupid idiot.After all these years, Clara wanted to finally fulfill a very important wish for her, but she had expected that she would get a stubborn competitor.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 4





	1. Doctor Who: A two-way deal

**Author's Note:**

> And again a big hello to the readers.
> 
> I originally planned it as a very long one shot, but then decided to split it up into several chapters.
> 
> Anyway, of course I wish you a lot of fun.
> 
> Allons-Y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: A two-way deal

Chapter 1 - A (Not Really) Perfect Deal

2016

In the middle of downtown London, yet in a prime location, an older man wanted to put his business in good hands that would do it very well and prudently, but he hadn't expected what to expect.

On the one hand there was a middle-aged man who wanted to turn the business into a music store, on the other hand there was a young woman in her mid to late 20s who was planning to turn it into a café. As if there wasn't enough such business in the cities. The result was that both tried to drive the other out, but this did not really succeed and so it became too colorful for the previous owner and he gave them an ultimatum: within one month the shop had to be given new ownership and also new be set up.

„There you see what you have done with your stubbornness!“  
„Why me? You want to turn it into a record store that will hardly have any visitors just because the owner sells nothing but gramophones.“  
„Would suit you, with the old biscuits that you want to cheer people up.“

She stared at him. He was annoying (and damn handsome), stupid (and the greatest guy she'd ever met).

But whatever was with him, he had quite the staying power, where others would have given up long ago, he still came back here, of course in the hope that she would not be there this time just to be disappointed.

Maybe he should use a different method?

He slowly stepped closer and then leaned over to her.  
„You have your whole life ahead of you, why do you want to waste it on it?“

She looked up into his eyes, which at that moment appeared a warm blue, but he turned away and stepped back.

„I don't really care what you do, just I'll take over the business, understand?“

She shook her head and then muttered something that was very important to her.  
„Then find someone else who wants to give up his business“, he suggested, which wasn't a bad idea, but it had its reasons. But she would never tell him this.

„No, you will go“, she replied instead, „that I haven't done anything in recent years, I won't let you ruin me!“

He looked at her again, if only she wasn't that annoying, he'd even like her. Of course, only in a friendly way (apart from that... it would hardly be possible, someone like her would definitely not be attracted to him.)

„And what about me? Do you really think I would only do it for fun? Maybe it was my greatest wish to open a music store!“

The argument suddenly grew, but soon Clara fell silent and turned away from him. She was just annoyed by it and the worst thing was that she wasn't going to get rid of the feelings she was beginning to develop for him. And that's exactly what it should be, right?

„It's late“, he said suddenly, „don't you want to go home?“  
„So that I can come back here in a week and you have taken over everything?!“

He just stared at her. What did she mean by a week? They had seen every day and argued, of course. So why was she talking about not being here for a week? And the thing that troubled him the most was that he couldn't stand not seeing her for a whole week.

„Are you happy now? A week is enough time to turn your business into yours!“

He was still silent, but an idea formed in his head. She was definitely not what she was expecting, but he would not tell her what he was planning, it should be a surprise, after all.

Because... Well, because he had fallen in love with her, that was the only reason why he hadn't given up because he could see her again and again. He was also aware that his feelings would never be returned, but there was no reason why they might still be friends.

„Well, have fun in prison then.“  
„Huh, why jail?“  
„Well, you killed my nerves after all.“

Suddenly he stumbled backwards as she hugged him but soon let go of him.  
„Now you will always have nightmares about me“, she grinned and he replied, but if he had had more courage he would kiss her, expecting to get a slap from him, but it would be worth it.

„Then not an enjoyable week, Clara.“

For the first time since they knew each other, he called them by their names, which he had previously wanted to avoid. He just didn't want to let her get too close, it was better to keep as much distance as possible, even if he wanted the opposite.

„Forget what I just said, so with your name that I don't care about.“

She just ran away without even looking at him as he watched her with a look that said it all. And most likely she would  
„You did have something planned“, the current / former owner came up to him and he nodded, but also mentioned how sure he was that Clara would refuse, but if he didn't try, he would never get the answer.

„Well, then we should start tomorrow, but now we're going to have a comfortable meal so you can tell me everything.“

******************

The next chapter will be a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hotel Who?

Chapter 2 - Hotel Who?

Somewhere in Scotland.

After a long drive they finally arrived and were more than relieved to have finally made it.

It was now evening and the sun was already disappearing on the horizon, but none of them cared, since they were actually far too tired to even look at the hotel.

„Welcome!“, Someone came towards them and Clara rolled her eyes. Great, a Scot. As if she wasn't having enough trouble with them. Well, only with one, she couldn't know every Scotsman.

Rose Tyler, a friend she met when she moved to London, whistled softly through her teeth.  
„You don't know if he's married or he likes men.“

„Neither of them“, said the slightly older woman, being married... more on that later, „and even if it is, it is not forbidden to find someone good-looking without thinking about more.“

(Clara would learn a lot more about the two later.)

„Well, it looks like you're pretty tired. Come on, I'll show you your rooms.“

He went ahead and Rose looked at a certain part of his body, whereupon Clara rolled her eyes. But she didn't feel like asking Rose about it now. She was just too tired.

After the owner of the hotel, which had the strange name Hotel Who, opened on November 23, 1963 and belonged to the BBC (British Booking Company) and showed them their rooms, Clara was a little wondered why they each had a room for themselves had gotten instead of sharing one.

But it didn't matter for the time being because she just wanted to go to bed, so she said good night to the others and then closed the door behind her. Fortunately, this was not transparent.

Rose fell into the slightly older man's arms.  
„I missed you.“  
„Yes I know. Luckily my time here will soon be over. But I'm so happy to have my wife with me for a few days. How are the children?“

Rose told him everything, including that of course they missed her dad.  
„Theta had already asked if you wouldn't love him anymore and Akytior rebelled a little and put all the photos away with you, but I think it's just a kind of defiance.“

„Well, tell them my ten years here will soon be over. Even if it still grieves me a little that my predecessor didn't want after five years. Well, anyway, my own successor has already announced itself.“

Rose looked at him questioningly, but did not go into further details because she would get to know the future manager of the hotel personally at the earliest opportunity.

„You still got a lot to do?“  
„Not really“, he grinned, knowing what was floating in her head.

The next morning started early, pretty early. If Clara caught that stupid rooster, he wouldn't let go of his early morning call for the rest of his life.

Well, now that she was awake, she could get up one way or the other, so the two hours until breakfast didn't matter.

The other guests of the hotel (apart from Rose and her two families were still there) didn't seem to be awake yet, so she had to look around a bit.

If she would admit one later, it would be that firstly, here was one of the best places for a sunrise and sunset, and that she would have liked to see this with him. Well, the part she would have liked to spend the time with him here would of course not be shared with Clara, because then it would mean that he just couldn't get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried.

And her thoughts flitted back and forth between  
»I miss him« and »Hopefully he won't do anything until I get back« and she couldn't say what scared her more.

„You're awake early“, Rose joined her with two cups of hot tea, handing her one. Clara thanked her and breathed in the aroma before carefully taking a sip. Perfectly tempered, so the day could begin.

„John said that he wanted to show us around a little bit today.“  
„John?“  
„Uhm, I mean Mister Smith, of course“, Rose couldn't mention that his name was actually Tyler - Smith. But she knew Clara, so she wouldn't be surprised if she suspected something.  
„Shouldn't he take care of the hotel?“  
„He is not solely responsible for this“, said Rose, „his cousin helps out again. So what do you think would you agree with a little hike?“

Clara agreed, although she didn't feel like it at all.  
But maybe it didn't distract her much. She could really use that now.

Was she wrong or brushed his hand over and over again, of course only by chance, Rose's arm. It was none of her business if Rose found someone, but she shouldn't have too much hope either.

In any case, the hike didn't do much to drive him away, on the contrary, it only got worse. And so now she was sitting here, outside at the tables of the hotel's restaurant, with her head on the table.

Why did she just have to develop feelings for him? When did she start liking him? It was right from the start. Had she always liked him and just didn't want to admit it?

Oh, what did she get to think about it?

As beautiful as the vacation she had earned after all this time, there was nothing she could do about it that was constantly haunted by her thoughts.

„Hey, you're as cloudy as the weather today“, she said to Rose, who at the beginning, when she got here, did not take her eyes off the son of the hotel owner, David John Smith.

Clara looked up, smiled briefly, then turned away. As beautiful as the Scottish landscape was, there was nothing she could do to keep her mind from wandering to him.

And the worst thing was that this stupid idiot was a Scotsman himself.

„Why did it have to be someone from Scotland of all places“, she murmured, resting her head on her hands. Why did she have to fall in love with him? Couldn't she live as easily as before?

„Drive back!“, Rose put some money down for her, „I'll be fine and I also have John.“

Rose was really in love and Clara hoped that it wouldn't be just a vacation acquaintance. The two really deserved it.

And it shouldn't be forgotten that Clara didn't know the truth about John and Rose. And there was also the question of why Rose had never told her. After all, they had known each other for several years.

Well, all of that would have to be cleared up later.  
Now Clara just wanted to go back to London. At this point in time she could not say whether it was really just about business or whether the reason was something or someone.

**********************

Since there is no BBC or Doctor Who in this world, and as we know it, I naturally wanted to take something with me that would be just as important.

However, there is a difference to the series at Hotel Who.  
While the series did not run from 1989 to 2005, when there were mostly novels, a film and, from 1998, the Big Finish radio plays, the hotel was maintained throughout.

Despite the name British Booking Company (if you have to find something that reflects the letters BBC) there are of course hotels around the world from this company.

Why the hotel is in Scotland and not in England? Well, Doctor Who was developed by an Englishman, a Scotsman and a Canadian... So it doesn't matter where it opened (and Canada would have been too far away in that case.)


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unusual Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A not very long chapter, which actually only focuses on one.

Chapter 3 - An Unusual Reunion

„And should I really make you a cake in the shape of an electric guitar, on which the lettering just mentioned is written?“

He nodded: „Yes, it is really very important to me and I will pay you more if necessary, but the other pastry shops refused.“

„All right, I'll do it, Doctor. The best thing to do is pick them up in the morning of the day.“

He got up and the Doctor, as he was called, thanked him.

When he was alone in the shop shortly afterwards, of course he had received the keys for it, he thought about how she would react to it. Certainly not pleased...

„I shouldn't have trusted you! It was clear that you would just take advantage of my absence!!“

He looked up, Clara was standing in front of him and he could see how angry she was. Of course, she wouldn't leave it alone.

„Have you been kicked out of the vacation spot?“  
„It doesn't matter now, better tell me what this is about.“  
„You see, I took it over in your absence. And there will be more than just gramophones to buy.“  
„Really? Are there still people who play a lute?“

In the meantime he had got up and had come so close to her that she could feel his breath.  
„Listen, Clara Oswald, I'm guaranteed not to give up just because you say so. Oh, and before I forget...“

As much as she wanted to slap him in the face, she couldn't because he held her hands down, but she soon didn't care because she deepened the kiss on her own. He had released her hands now, which were now moving up his body and finally getting caught in his hair. And it felt as great as she had imagined.

„So that's how you get silenced?“, He grinned.  
„Shut up and keep kissing me.“  
„Yes, boss.“

And so he pushed her against the wall and bent one leg around his waist so that she could feel his hardness and he was damn hard. Actually, he had been constantly excited for over two weeks and was therefore happy to always be able to cover it up with his pants.

But now he didn't want to wait anymore, so he pulled her pants and panties down and finally sank into her with a jerk.  
„Sorry if I hurt you.“  
„It's okay, I like it when it's a little harder. Now fuck me and please do it right.“

And he did, ramming into her again and again while sucking on her neck.  
„You belong to me“, he made clear to her, „only me alone, you are aware of it.“  
„I haven't had sex since I saw you for the first time, Doctor. Except with certain toys.“

„I'm glad, but now please do me a favor and be calm, we don't want the whole area to hear us.“

She hid her face in the crook of his neck as he penetrated deep into her. It wasn't painful, but because of its size, she had to narrow her eyes.

„Do I hurt you?“  
„No, it's just the biggest I've ever had.“

He just smiled, leaned over and kissed her gently to show her that he had only good things in mind. But for now he would be reluctant to mention certain words to her. For the time being, he would be satisfied with this.

Still, he couldn't help grinning broadly.  
„So I really have the biggest one? Well, you couldn't have had a lot of sex partners.“

He didn't give her the opportunity to answer, since he immediately started fucking her so hard that she forgot everything except focus on it. And she really had to hold back not to scream out loud, which has always worked out very well, but with him she slowly lost control of herself and soon she couldn't stop her voice.

Luck that he silenced her with a wild kiss.  
„Nobody really needs to know what we're doing here.“

Clara could only nod. He was right, it was better that way. Damn, why did he have to... She didn't have a suitable word for him, since everything seemed wrong and still right.

Ghosts, he was so damn good, felt so perfect in her and she believed that simply by holding her close, he couldn't/didn't want to let her go.

However she initially thought of him... Who else knew? Now nothing was more important than this moment (which hopefully many more shared moments followed.)

His movements suddenly increased, he pushed her even harder and when she did scream loudly, he let her, because both had reached their peak at the same time. After that, they breathed heavily as he separated from her. And now that he was back in full control of what he was thinking, he realized what he had done.

He had sex with her and even if she had participated, she would definitely regret it. It must have been a slip up for her.

So he told her it was a mistake and she should be better now. She only looked at him before a sound was heard shortly thereafter and a slamming door shortly thereafter. And even if his heart died at that moment, he still knew that it was better that way.

She shouldn't spend her life with him and then be alone in ten years.


	4. Chapter 4 - A (Common?) Future

Chapter 4 - A (Common?) Future

And so the days passed until the opening. Despite the unfortunate event between them, he had completed everything in a short time. In fact, he intended to surprise Clara with something special, but he rejected it and therefore thought about something else. Maybe a little unusual, but who would expect it?

Now only the previous owner had to agree that it was initially not certain how the new business will now be run.

And of course he was, as long as it didn't delay too much. Basil promised it firmly, even if it was a little unusual, he still didn't want to risk anything and if it had to be, he would look for more employees. He was certain that someone was going to answer.

The time until the opening, however, passed, at least emotionally, quickly and since it would be the most unusual business in all of London, not a few came.

And Clara? Well, she didn't really want it, didn't want to be curious, just let him do his thing and look around for something else, maybe something better.

Unfortunately, curiosity won and it really stood in front of it around noon. The first thing she noticed was the neon sign above the entrance, which showed a soufflé as a guitar, at least she suspected it should be.

However, no name was given as if... No, she couldn't imagine that, so there had to be something else behind it.

Well, anyway, she walked into the store and was surprised at how crowded it was. On the one hand there were rows of different CDs, records, even computers, where you could look for artists who were not so well known (and there were quite a few of them, including bands) and on the other hand it looked like this like there was a bakery where there were tables and chairs, where you could eat and drink in peace while chatting to others... about whatever.

Clara wondered when he had this idea when she suddenly felt it behind her.  
„Nice that you came over.“  
„Thank you for my curiosity. But honestly, what's all this about?“

Basil smiled slightly embarrassed before explaining to her, admitting that he hadn't yet come up with a suitable name.

Clara Oswald was so overwhelmed by what he had done that she couldn't stay with him for a second and ran out of business.

She had to process it, because who would expect something like that?

„Clara, wait, please!“  
Great, something she could use right now. He should just leave her alone, but she knew him too well to hope for now.

„Why?“, She asked him, „does it expand your ego just because you had a better idea?“

Instead of answering, he took her in his arms gently, although he said he didn't like hugs at all.

„I did it for us, Clara, because I love you, do you understand? I did it because I didn't want you to wonder all your life why you didn't fight anymore.“

Did she need to know more? No, just what he had done for her... for both of them was enough for her. So she did what she wanted again from the moment it first happened.

„But why did you change your mind?“  
„I didn't, I still think you could be alone in ten years...“  
„I would be now if you weren't so stubborn, Basil. And you made something out of the shop here that I would not expect.“

Suddenly she cried out as he lifted her a little off the floor so that she looked down at him.  
„Still having doubts about how my decision was made, Impossible Girl?“

She couldn't react because she suddenly found herself facing two certain people who were grinning widely at her.

„Please let me down.“  
„Because of you? Clara, John and Rose have been a couple for years.“

„What?!“

She just stared at them.  
„You lied to me for years, Rose?“  
„Sorry, but I just can't believe you didn't recognize him.“

Clara frowned, thought a little, then opened her eyes when she realized it. And she thought all the years that Rose wouldn't even remember the "boring" teacher. Who could have guessed that they are together today?

„It would have been better to tell me about it, though.“  
John agreed with the case, but he also understood Roses fears. After all, when her relationship became public, he had lost his license because he was her teacher and she dropped out of college to start a future with John.

In the meantime, of course, she had made up for her studies and, if he handed over the management of the Hotel Who, John would spend some time with his family.

„So, do we want to stand around here or should we go back again? Everyone will be wondering why nobody is there anymore.“

„Are you going ahead“, asked Basil, „Clara and I will be there in a few minutes.“  
She nodded to her friends to make sure everything was fine and shortly afterwards she was alone with him.

It wasn't long before he suddenly staggered backwards because she had thrown herself into his arms. Surprised, of course, he looked at her a little wounded.  
„Everything OK?“  
„Yeah, I just can't believe what has been going on lately.“  
„I hope you don't want to say that it would be bad.“  
„No, not that, but why haven't you given the music/bakery shop a name yet?“

Now he had to laugh. She had just learned that her best friend hadn't told her the truth about their relationship for many years and the only thing she wanted to know was why there was no name yet.

She was really an imposing girl.

„Well, I wanted to pick him out with you. Of course I have already thought a few things, but if I had already given our joint shop a name, it would not have been fair to you.“

Clara smiled slightly when he apologized for not having chosen a name yet. Basically it didn't matter to her how the name was ultimately.

Finally they chose the name "The Musician Biscuits" which caused excitement. Of course there were also some who thought that it should not be possible to run such a business, but many also forgot that they were managed by the same people, but were set up like neighboring shops.

On the one hand there was the music store, on the other there was the bakery and café ... So there was a passage in between and it wasn't as if you suddenly saw banana cake for £ 2 next to a keyboard for £ 1500.

„People seem to be taking it very well.“  
„Well, where else do you have the opportunity to look for good music and great cakes at the same time.“  
Clara smiled and threw her arms around his middle. Of course he winced a little, he was still not used to something like that, but he also couldn't say how happy he was.

And in all the happiness he put a kiss on her lips, which never made her doubt that he would leave her.

Two years later, John and Rose became their groomsmen.

The end.

****************

I hope I was able to explain everything in the chapters well as far as "The Musician Biscuits" is concerned.


End file.
